Fellen Teerz
by xFMLxGothicx666x
Summary: Dis is a fic of Sanichu an firneds!
1. Chapter 1: fellen ski

******Chapter 1: fellen ski**

**(AN: Hai gais! My neam is xFMLxGothicx666x and I rly luv Sonichu and more stuf so dis is mai frist fic I hope u like! PS: THEX TO MA1PA1NFULDEVIL [or Christy] FOR HALPING ME WHIT DA CORECTING I LUV U SISTAHHH!)**

One night sonic was sleping in hes bed, he was done finghtng eggmen again and he ruind his base again with magical powers tat only he had, he was so teird that he is sleeping for more than 6 hours until….. AMY CAME IN DA ROOM.  
"SOINC!" amy scramed so hard it soundid like that one video on teh internet where one dude god scared from game maze.  
sonichu woke up from dat sound and he put his clotehs on, "Wat happnd amy?" he asked as she was shaking in fear.  
"Its talis! Hes gone and he is not in his house and I cant find him anywhere because he is gone!" she answard nervaslly  
"Wher can he be?" Sonic-chan ansewrd back at amy  
"I dont know! Maby u should ask knukles?"  
sonic take the idea and went to searche for knukles and da first palce he went to look for was….. GREN HILL ZONE!

Sonic was fasting thro da forest as he notised some lights, "Oh no!" he said as he stooped and made a car shreek noise lik in da games (AN: if u never plaied the games THAN GET DA FOCK OFF!) and then sonichu notice that da light is actualy a very sparkly ghost and it noticed sonichu and got closer to him as he stood there and did nothing.  
"SONIC" THA GHOST SAID IN A VARY LOAD NOICE! "Wat da fack are you? Are you my mother?" Somic said as he redyed himslef 4 battel "THER IS NO TIM TO LOOSE, U MAST SAVE THA UNIOVERS AND ONLY U HAVE DA POWAR TO CAN DOIT!"

aftar da ghost stoped talking they both hear shoots cumming (AN: get it?)  
"U HAVE TO RAN SONICHU, ONLY U CAN SAVE DA UNIVIRS!" he rashed sonicchu  
"ok but where will I go to?" sanichu aksed  
"RAN FAST TO DA CASLTE AND FIND DA PRINCASSE PEACH! OH SHIT THEY R HER GO SOANIC AND FIND HER FAST!" the ghost said as he got shotted thro da head with a knif  
Sanic started to run fast and and faster and he said "UR TO SLOOW!" (AN: Sanioc is faaaaaaastt!) as he passed some solders by da woods  
sanicchan made it to da casetle and went inside it when the doors opened and then he went in and asked the survants to leed him to the princesse and as they leed him they open door for room where princess peach was sleeping and she was washing her hair at thtat momant and then she said "Hello hw can I halp u?"

TO BE CONTINUD!

(AN: I HOPE U LIK DA FIC PL0X LEAVE GOOD REVOIUWS SO PPL CAN SEE DIS! amnd if u ha8t this fic then FUCKJ U!)


	2. Chapter 2: THE WOODS ADCVENTURE

**CHAPATER 2: THE WOODS ADCVENTURE**

**(aN: sry for bad wording of story, mah BFFFFFFFFFF (an: BESTG FRIENDS FOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVER (an; omg dat take long to writ but it ok BECUZ SHE MAH BESTG FRIENDS FOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVERFOREVER) was sik 2day so i had to do wifout da spel chek she do it later fro me but dis chapater not include but it ok rite?)**

"aaaa" SHINJI SCREEMED  
as snoic burst thro door, shinji screemed "aaaa"! he was surpresed, but he was still he was still have a gaol, the reason he came here fore, was becuase he still had a gaol in his mind.

Prensis" he sed  
YU MUST GIV ME THE CAOS EREMALDS (AN not: like frum soinc ex th show from tv, u kno AND IF U DONT THEN WHY FRIK U REED DIS GO AWY but stil leve god review please ok thank)  
PLES GIVE ME DA CAOS EMEROLD he sed becuz HE NEED'D THE CAOS ELERLDS BECUZ ONLY DEN TEH (an note: lol so randum i sed teh an not da lke corect'ly) BIG ROBOT WIL WORK  
but den zonic sed... NO sonic sed  
"i ned caos emelard becuz i ned safe univres!" sonic shouted sayingly  
"wait!" shinjikun sed while cry "was it goast dat tol du to safe univres?"  
"LEST FORM A TEEM!" dey both sed BECUZ DEY BOT H AD SAME DESETINE BECUZ PRINSEC SED DAT DEY R SAME DESETINY BOUND SED THE PRINCES WHILE...  
FELLEN TEERZ FELL FRO HER FAC TING (and: i frogot wat dose bals r caled fik skool for not teshing)  
and so shninji nd sonec fasted out of castel and den ran on top of robot and start walk away to hirozion...  
but wen dey leaft, juts den, ?"ENTER" Da prnisnes sed.  
"YES" he swed  
enter new karakter:  
ELEN JAGER  
"wat u wan"t" axed eien da prness, in a very saxy und griman vioc (a AN note: EIEN IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT LIKE OFMG)  
da prinses den response: "u must kep time (an note: watsh sunds dum, way no 1 just say tim?_ ober shninji ilastic an sanic, dey r vry impornant but u r vry also imprortant da prinses responded"  
"YES" sed even gager, gremlany. He wass vry loyal 2 da prinses (AN: if u don kno yet for sum reson, i r da prnensis nd also very gofic)  
den erin cis prensis hand and left but was vry sad becus he leaf prninses behine but was hapy 2 becuz he do meseon fro her becuz she be hapy if elen do her meseons *An: he also erns ex pee lik fron vedeo gamzee"

Anywey ener wass gonig 2 after da robot in wish was sanic and shninji was but he cudnt cunt up so he angered into a teetan nd was gong after dem fastlier but was hiding behind threes as well becuz dey shudent see him yet becuz prenses sed dat tey wuld kil him if he cum 2 clos 2 dem 2 erly 4 meat tim.  
sanic aksed enen: "but we stil hav e to find da caos emelards, were do we find dem?"  
eoen did knot kno, so dey deceded to ask da wish doktor fro help.  
wen dey cum 2 wich docktor, doctkor sed onely ONE ting...  
"SING 4 ANSERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
AN SO DEY STRATED SIGNING DA SON watch?v=_8qDphoQPdw DIS SON!  
"ok, u mus go 2 colcano frist. Dere u will fin da frist caos eremalds."  
"rawr"  
and den tey left on frst secon d firwst walk 2 da vonlaco, butt dey new it won be ese, dey no DAT IT WIL BE HARD ADVENTUR, BUT EVEN IF *FELLEN TEERZ* R FELLEN TEERZ, DEY MUS GO 2 SAFE DA ONIVERS!  
shiniji cry'd beacuase he was emo.

Wheel dey were walk fasting in da frorest, 2 da cockano, SOLDERS STARTED ASSASULTING DA BIG ROBOT WERE EVRY 1S WAS INSIDE!

:kill dem!" eden sed with word  
"kil dem butt not so dey die!" sed sanci!  
shinjo was confuse BUTT JUTS DEN DA ROBOT START MASHENING ON HHER OWN, KIKING ODER SOLDORS IN2 DA THREES

"god job" sed ejen, smeiling. "now we not in dan ger any mor, lets keep walk"  
sanic sed it ok becuz da robot did it and not kinkji and he was ok wif it 2 becuz dey'll be find bezus he sed he was sory dey were die but not die

Wiel dey werer walk, eoen asekd shineji "so wat u do wen not safe worl"d? Asked euen, askingly.  
"wel, i lesten 2 emo mosic, slash mysef with smal sords beacuaswe sad, and fite with ded sometims 2"

"lmao nerd emos are so old go gopfic alredy we so mush coler!" sed enen (an" AND HE RITE BECUZ HE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT) an began to exploin wat gofics do  
frist as an expert gofic titan slayer i kill meny teetans and den do very many wemen kises.  
e;en sed, non nerdly. But he was also bery royal 2 prenses, so he dent ddo dat, onle to prenes, BUT HE STIL NOT NEFRD ANDF I FU U TINK HE IS NERFD DEN LEAF DIS PLACE  
shenji was inspired by exen so mush, he was turn 2 gofic very soon now.

BUT NOT YET BECUZ HE WAS ONLY FRIST INSPARED FIRST.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx mean vile, in da bad mans base of evil things xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A laugh was heared from the evil lair base liebrary. It was him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ENTER VILAN NUMVBER ON: .MEEN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"yes" meen sed, as he was looked at eten an sanic an shenij, "go to volnco, dere u shall DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BY MY MENIONS!" he sed but wispered becuz it a liebrary an u not alowed to screem in lieberary.  
"i have bad feeles gang" sed shniji cryingly.  
"man up u nerd" sed sanic and eaen onely.  
"but yes, we must be careful now, sence da bad guys r probs on 2 us now." sed

END OF CHAPATER 2222222222222222  
HOPE U GUTYS ENJOY'D AS MUSH AS I WRITEING IT PLS GIB GOD REVEWS ND DON FORGET 2 SUBSCREEB (AN not: duno wat it meen but pewdiepie say it a lot so must be god becuz he hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot) also


	3. Chapter 3: CHPTAR 2 REBOAT

**CHAPTER 3-CHPTAR 2 REBOAT!  
****  
****(AN: srry dat dis took to long, butt I was sik lik ma frend wo halped me cooorect the second chptar and hakping ma chek da spelling. U ROK GURL!)**

****sonic was running in the woods so he can save the priness which was needed to be rescued. As he was running in the forest to save the princess who needed to be rescued because she is a beautiful princess with black hair, black lipstick, quite tall (1.5 meters) and was simply gorgeous, A LARGE PORTAL OPENED!  
Sonic heared a voice:"Jump through the portal so you can get to the princess FASTER"! Sonic immeditaly jumped into the portal, Only to land on a screeming boy.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, screamed the young boy.  
"Who the fuck are you" said sonic as he stood up.  
"Who am I? Who the hell is you?! Screamed the crying young boy as he was crying. "I am sonic, the fastest blue thingy in th universe!" Screamed Sonic joyfully. "And you are Sonic said", "I am Shinji Ikari, bat my friends call me whiny" Shinji said as he weeped the fellen tears from his face".  
Sonic had an Idea! "Lets form a team so we can help rescue the princess I need to save"! "OK" Said Shinji, as Sonic started running and then Shinji screamed "WAIT FOR MEEEEE"!

MEAN WHILE, at the princess palace:  
*cough,cough* coughed the princess. "My princess"!  
ENTER NEW HOT CHARACTER: EREN JEAGER (AN: from attack on titan dah).  
Eren Jeager is a tall 18 year old, with black hair, big muscles. His EYES (An: My frend tald me hw thy were call) were two big brown circles with black dots in them. In short, he was HAWWT HOOTTT!  
"whats wrong my princess" Said Eren in a manly way.  
"Oh eren" said the princess (An: If u don't know yet, the princess is me hehehe). "My illness is only getting worse… I don't think I will make it" The princess started to cry, "NOOOOO Said Eren In his deep voice".  
SUDDENLY… they heard a loud nosie, a portal has opened outside the castle!  
"What is that" Eren said "I don't know" said the princess " "we should cheak it out" eren said "Yes go do that my love but don't turn into you know what "OK" eren finished.

Sonic and eren flew into the ground as they flew from the portal which just opened. Shinji was crying in pain from the fall as sanic looked around. "That castle is right there" pointed sonic at the castle which was just there. "OK sonic lets go and rescue the princess!" Shinji screamed determentdly.  
"Yaeh lets goo fast!111!

MEAN WHILE, in the dark lord place:  
laugh was heared in a deep basement filled with dead bodies. The man laughed as he looked in his magic ball and saw sonic and shinji and eren and the princess: "They think they can save her but they will not because I am the dark lord of darkness and I will kill the princes muaahhhaha" laughed the dark lord.

**(AN: hw wes the REBOAT of the new chapter? Plz revow it insteed of chptar 2 ok thanksssss)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Time Turning

**4th Chapter: The Time Turning**

(A.N: PLEZ REVEW THIS AND THE PREVEUS CHAPTERS)

(A.N: I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE PREVEUS CHAPTERS SO I'M KIND OF GESSING WHAT TO WRIT HER)

As Sanic ran into the castel (A.N: In the preveus chapters they didn't mensen it, But Sanic had TERZ in his eyes) he saw the portal and from here this is what you red in the preveus chapter.

Now after they jumped (A.N: you now who I mean to) into the portal they ( A.N: portal is a magical way to pass betwin places) fell into the place of the dark lord.

(A.N: from naow and for all (A.N: or until I finish my chapter) we will call him the dark lord becus his name CAN NOT BE SAD!)

(A.N: naow were were I?)

(A.N: rIt, I was were they met the dark lord)

So the dark lord jumped aside becus he was afraid of them. (A.N: 3 pepl appear from no were so I gess that this must be scary…)

He vanished and than they stood there alone in the dark with the ball (A.N: they were alone becus the dark lord vanished (A.N: he was afraid of them))

Now Sanic suggested that they will walk to find him but than eren sad we should start the searching for him in the DARK FOREST!

So they went to the DARK FOREST and they found there a note:

"if you want to find me so get out of my DARK FOREST (A.N: do you get it? He owns the forest so that Y they call it the DARK FOREST… ha? Ha? Ha?) and go searching for me. Althoo I don't know were I am! Ples save me so I can do some bad things"

So they went to the locan inn… they drank and laufed and played cards (A.N: Sanic always won becus he coud see everybody's cards)

Then eren jumped smiling and thought that if they are searching for the dark lord to save him and prevent him from harming the prinses so they coud speak to Mac (A.N: if you don't now who is Mac you shoud wach CSI more often)

( A.N: CSI them song) Mac walks throo the doors of the inn.

Suddenly they all die EXEPT MAC.

(a.n: CSI Miami opening appears, A.N: Mac wear glasses and go out of the inn)

" I have to save my ded frends who I don't even now" sad Mac.

He went to the DARK FOREST becus he new that the dark lord was there althoo the letter he left to Sanic and the others.

When he got there the drak lord was sick… very sick so Mac sad to him: "Y you killed my frends?"

The dark lord sad that he tried to save himself from the fear of what append to him.

(A.N: if you don't remember all of them appeared in front of the dark lord.)

So Mac sad to the dark lord to go home (A.N: he meant the basement of the dark lord) and there he have to play with his bally thingy so he coud do some magic and return his frents to be normal again.

(A.N: the dark lord was so afraid of Mac ( A.N: Mac is so Badass I hope that he will be OK in the next season of CSI))

So he went to his home and played with his bally thingy and he returned the time to be normal again (A.N so all what you just red wasn't rell becus the dark lord took the time backwards)

(A.N: a new thing appears: Hermioney's time thingy (A.N: that thing that she spins and it do time changing))

It fell into sanic's hands and he start running with it to make it spin so he coud change the time so he will be able to awair the dark lord of there coming so he won't vanish and they all will not die becus of this.


	5. Chapter 5: DA FALL OF TEERZ

**Chapter 5: DA FALL OF TEERZ**

**(AN: tehx for da revouis guys I rely appreshiate da support adn I starter to writ with aouto correct I hop it jhalp! and THNAKS AGAIN CHRISTY FOR HALPING WITH WITH DA CORRECTION! 33333333333333 YOU R MY BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF UUUUUUUUUUUUUU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHHHHHH!)**

"What is this?!" Sonic said to himslef as the time thingy startying to fall on his hand, as it fell like the teerz from his eyes he starting to wonder what kind of stuf he can make with this as he wil tell his firneds that he needs to be time turning.

Sanoic rain fast to find his firneds after the time was turned and asked them all

"What happened to us?", "I donty kno" Shinji started to cry.

Aren kneeedls to the growund and started to tink to himself, "I think that the tim has turned bcuz I remember standing there out sied the calste" he talked as he pointerd to the outskirts of da castle.

"Ithought the same thing Eraren, buit that is not the inportent thing, now we must go to the castle so the rinpcess and asks wehat happened to the Tails!"

"U r right lets go!"

As the weer walking to the calstling in the grass beside the lake on the mountens they finally got to the clastle!

They runshed to the main room to see the prinecess and then they saw her white, black striiped hair and then her turned her face around to greet them.

"Hello Sinoc and firneds I were expecting thieee", Aren and Shinji were shoced,

"Howdid u no that we where cumming?! (AN: Getit?)", The prinssoc then proceeded to take out a ball out of her pants (AN: EW U PERRRRRRV!1), "I cna see da future whit dis silliy!"

We all exchanged ur thgoughs and she told Snoic and teh others that Tails has been captured by none othr ten….. WEEEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Taht fcn basattrd ill choke his throoooooooot!" Aren said agressivly butt sexily (AN: Getit?!)

We also aksed the princess about the ghost that snoic met and she said that it may have been a gohist of something that is dead or passed over to the deader land.

"But be4 leaving is have a propoositon for u" the prioncess zaid, "Wat is it ?"

"I whent u two meat some1…" she said as he extneded her arm over to da dorr, and from there came uot… NARTOTU AND SAKSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"HI MAY NAME IS NERTOTO AND I AM DA 9TAIL FOC!" Narato said joyfully.

"my mean is Sakusuke and im emo cool" Sakuse said saidly

"ok but haw r we going to find tail?" saniccen said questionably as he questioned the priencess

"My ball tells me that he he is lookated in the desert pyramids" she answerd

"BUT HOW ARE WEEE GOING TO GET THERRRRRRRRRR?!" Nartao axed

"U can take da train ther"

"ok" saoid sanic as he and fiernds went to train

After arriving to the the train stop thingy (AN: I always 4get how it call) thiy noticed a train with a fec on ti and it speaked "Hello"

Every1 was shooookecd except for Skusuku becz he was too kool, "Who r u?" Sinji aked cryingly

"My name is Tomas the choo choo!" da happy train exclamed

"Bat hw can u talk!?" Snoic expressed comfused

"I don't kno but I have to gess is because my daddy was a man and my mommu was a weaboo"

"ok said every1"

They all boarded Tomas and when the engine started the princess was running towards the train as if he forget something and she rain infront oif the train like a bich and then tomas said "CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKER!" and ran over the princess and left to the desert with every1.

Every1 are sad and they thost of the princess as they are going to the pyramids and then they continaue to save the Tails!

(AN: I hope u lik dis chapta I thoght about it a lot and I cryed a litle when I had to kill the prince and I hope you felet my pain! ;-((((()

(AN: TANKS AAAAAAGAIN CHRISTY 4 DA HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! 333333333333333333333333333)


	6. Chapter 6: CHAPATER SIX

**CHOPTER 6: CHAPATER SIX**

**(an:**

Onic was do a boring. They were choo chooing for a few while now. "too slow oh mny godd" snic sad.

"look at those sad trees" sad socksuke emoingly. "uuhhh no those trees are obvs just do a standings, nothing emo about standed said" eeen germly.

"everything is do a sad when even do stand" sad sock.

Menwhile, the princes is stuck under the choo choo thomas, aparently she live because she do a secret thing below cho ochoo.

Shinji got bored of being sad with sock, so he decided to go to the castle while they were going to the deswert.

While they were busy, the evil lair was heard a laugh from the evil lair.  
"yes they are going to the desert now which is what I want because I have a plan for them once they get to the desert because i have a plan for them there" SAD EVIL!1!  
"when theyt get there... I WIKK LIKL THME!" SAD GUY  
every1 was gasped, including hitler.

Backwhile in the thomas, thomas was very mad at sonnic because snonic spelled a water on the rugs, so thomas got in a fight with snoic and e2en was cheering for him. Son beat choo choo man, so he told him to walk faster so that they will be at the dersert faster, but while they wate they went to castle agian to chill and relax because a hard day was had while they were out doing what had tobe done by them and defeat the enemy.

the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky.

The princes was tired of being under thomas.

Shinji cried.  
emosuke was sad.

Sanic wasn't fasting.

E en was only frustrated and not mad.  
it was a very long choo choo trip.

Sudden, the chop chop stopped, and thomas he said "WHERE HEREEE!"  
"sory for taking so long, something was stuck in my circle feet" sad thomas, e•en punched him but than said sorry because it was rude.

Apparently, the choo choo travel took so long because the princess was stuck in the wheelie, so it halved the speed of the choo chooning.

"PRANTSIS" reneren asked  
"watru doing here"?

Pants replied to ren, "I neveer sad i'm not come with yall" said pantses in a howdy voice

Shiniji juts returned from castle after accidentally burning prentats's cat, he doesn't know why but now the gangs all here in the desert.  
USSUDDENTLY A SHOOT WAS SHOOT RIGHT PAST PANTS HAIR

EVIL SHOULDERS WERE DOING A FIRING AT THEM

The gang took shirter behind thomas (nAN:because he was very big and strong and can take bullets and also a choo choo)

Eventually, the shoulders ran out of bullets (An: obvs, guns dont have bullat tractories in them( so the e en went and punchad them (an( he was stil teetan)

"fuck" a shoulder fucked. Some joined the gang as helpers becasue their boss was an ass to them.  
when they got to the pyramids, the pyramid opened AND IT HAD A VLOCKANO IN IT  
knuckles than sed "there chaos emerald in three" so they all had to go.

The walk was hard, the mood around the triangle was bad, the pants were dead all over the palce and spoopy skeletons were common around, all of thm were... AGRRESIVE.

They eventually got to the bottom of the top of the pyramid, where the volcnono was starting, ut was very BIG and SCARY and even WARM

Thomas couldn't continue, the hole was uncomfortable to get in, and also his coal was set on fire, so he had to stay outside or leave.  
"thank." Sed shniki, he waas very helpful to the adventure.  
"see you later, thomasgator." Sed nartuto.

And every one sed ugh.  
as they went further down the volcockano, which was also a pyramid outside, the enemys had become even stranger.  
when they reached the bottom, where all the lava is, they have finally met THEIR FIRST BOSS!  
THE BOSS WAS NO OTHER THAN THE FIFTH ANGEL, RAMIEL!  
Ramiel spoke in german: "quid interpres utor"

While he was talking, shnji transformed into a robot and kicked him in the face with eren, while nartuto and swagsuke were ninja attacking him from behind.  
"irrumabo est quod canis" ramiel germanly said and then started shooting lasers everywhere, but because ninjas were in the party, everyone managed to avoid it and they kept attacking ramiel.  
He then exploded and died while falling into the lava, but sanic managed to get the CHAOS MERALD out of his heart before it lava'd.  
mean while, in the dark man's laire...  
"so they got the first boss." Dark mad said.  
"yes, m'lord" said other evil guy.  
"Very whell, they still think they know who I am..."  
"They all laughed, and then the dark lod said: "Weegee, you are next."  
Weegee rised, "they are strong... BUT MY EYES ARE STRONGERRRRRRRRRR"

TOO BE CONTINUED?  
(an: yes)


	7. Chapter 7

Weegee was dead.


End file.
